


making out inside crashed cars

by blackboxxremedy



Series: Van Days [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, LET ME TELL YOU, M/M, Mild Smut, Van Days, being a writer is weird thing, general cuteness, i just finished it in like fifteen minutes, madison rambles in her tags like always, okay anyway i'm done rambling now, this sat in my docs folder for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackboxxremedy/pseuds/blackboxxremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy steals a moment of time for himself inside the van after a show, trying to recollect himself. Joe makes an appearance, and Andy finally gets what he's been craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making out inside crashed cars

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of sexual acts, but other than that, it's all fluff!! enjoy!!

Andy sits in the back of the van quietly, alone with only a couple of guitars various piles of dirty clothes for company. He’s wired from the show he and the guys just played, thoughts racing a mile a minute as his heart pounds. The rest of the guys are out having a good time inside the venue, and Andy has plans to join them in a few minutes, but for right now, he just needs a minute to himself- as much as Andy loves the guys, sometimes a person just needs time alone.

His hands pat out a quick beat on his thighs as Andy watches the snow fall outside through the windshield, the powder coming down fast and heavy. They’re somewhere way up north, almost near Canada, and it’s practically still the dead of winter here. Andy doesn’t mind the snow and the cold, being from Milwaukee and all, but it’s still insane to think that he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans when they were farther south last week. But that’s tour for you- one week, you’re watching everything come to life as spring hits, and the next, you’re rolling past frozen fields and rivers that have ice around their edges. Andy really isn’t used to all of it yet, but he’s getting there.

Everything is still and quiet, and Andy begins to come down off of the high. He’s thinking of going back inside when the passenger door of the van creaks open, ushering in Joe with a blast of cold air.

“I figured you were in here,” Joe says as he pulls the door shut, beaming at Andy from the front. He has snowflakes in his hair, and his cheeks and nose are red from the cold.

“Yeah, I just needed a minute to myself.” Andy shrugs and smiles back at Joe, happy to see him looking so cheerful. He and Joe haven’t been together long, but Andy’s still dead set on seeing Joe happy twenty-four-seven if possible.

“I get that,” Joe says companionably as he picks his way to the back of the van, the snow in his hair now slowly melting. (And Andy’s sad to see it go- Joe looked pretty with the flakes all over him.) “You still want time to yourself, or can I hang here with you?”

“Nah, dude, it’s okay. Come on, I’m actually really glad you’re here.”

Joe flushes a pretty pink and seems to shine with a sort of bashful pride when Andy says that, and once he’s settled next to Andy, he looks up through his lashes and asks rather shyly if he could have a kiss. Andy wants to kiss Joe’s whole stupid face the second the words leave his lips.

“You don’t have to ask, Joe,” Andy laughs, leaning to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before he can mumble an idle threat with that pretty mouth of his.

As it would turn out, Joe (and his pretty mouth) are in the business for more than just a simple kiss, because the second that Andy’s lips make contact, Joe’s crawling into his lap and pressing for more. The whole thing catches Andy off-guard, but he’s not about to complain, so he pulls Joe close and licks into his mouth, reveling in all the little moans and mewls that Joe makes in the meantime.

They make out lazily for the better part of fifteen minutes, Joe straddling Andy and Andy sat up against the wall of the van. The snow continues to come down outside, but it’s warm between the two of them, and Andy can’t help but be thankful for this. He and Joe haven’t had time alone in days, and while Pete and Patrick couldn’t care less if they sneak kisses and hold hands right there out in the open, Andy and Joe can’t exactly crawl all over each other like this in front of their friends.

Andy’s just beginning to put some real work into kissing his boyfriend’s neck when he feels Joe’s hand sliding up his thigh. He smiles to himself a little and proceeds to nip at the line of Joe’s jaw, which in turn makes Joe gasp out the most delicious little whimper Andy’s ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Watch it, baby,” Andy chides gently, only half meaning what he says. He’d love for Joe to grope him through his jeans right now, but Patrick and Pete could show up at any given time, most likely with friends or girls in tow. Andy’s all for a little exhibitionism, and he mostly just doesn’t give a shit, but he knows that Joe would die of embarrassment if they got caught fooling around.

“You’re no fun.” Joe gives the hem of Andy’s t-shirt a sharp tug, and while he knows that he probably shouldn’t, Andy lifts his arms and lets Joe get it off of him. Apparently, Joe had a plan beforehand, because he immediately goes to town on Andy’s chest, seemingly hell-bent on kissing all the skin he can get at. Andy knows good and well that he should tell Joe to knock it off, but truthfully, he just really doesn’t want to.

“Oh shut up,” Andy teases, carding his fingers through Joe’s hair lazily. Joe keeps up with the kissing, and Andy can feel his boyfriend’s hand on his thigh again, but this time, he doesn’t bother to say anything about it.

“Patrick and Pete are probably gonna pick up some girls,” Joe mumbles, words muffled against Andy’s neck. Andy can’t help but squirm when Joe starts palming him through his jeans, and he can already feel the rational parts of his brain shutting down. “We can do whatever we want for the next few hours.”

Hours. Andy’s head spins at the thought.

“Baby, we really shouldn’t-” But Joe is so fucking convincing when he sinks his teeth into Andy’s shoulder.

“Come on, babe,” Joe whines, lips trailing over Andy’s collarbone. He looks up, eyes shining with feigned innocence in the dimness of the space, and takes his shirt off too slowly to not be doing it on purpose. Andy drinks in the sight of him, the sight of his bare skin, and well… fuck it.

“Fine...” Andy mumbles, finally caving. He just can’t tell Joe no again, not when he’s looking at Andy with those blue eyes and pouting with that fucking mouth.

Joe gives Andy one hard, dizzying kiss, and then he goes to work on Andy’s belt, fingers fumbling over the buckle. “Slow down,” Andy whispers softly, his own hands reaching for Joe’s belt now, “relax. You don’t have to rush.”

Joe slows down, but only a little, finishing his work on Andy’s belt and pants quickly. The moan Andy lets out when Joe gets a hand around his dick is one of both relief and pleasure, and God, Andy almost forgot how good this actually feels.

“Not gonna blow you this time,” Joe mumbles, both distracted and even a little apologetic, face tucked into Andy’s neck. Andy reaches between them and gets his hand in Joe’s pants, not even bothering to so much as spit in his hand first.

“That’s okay,” he breathes back, and it really is. Andy brings his free hand up to pet Joe’s hair, and something catches in his chest when he feels Joe relax against him just the slightest bit. “Everything you do feels amazing.” Andy adds it as an afterthought, and he’s glad that he does, because Joe smiles against Andy’s neck and settles in his lap.

The two of them stay just as they are for a while, jerking each other off and making out lazily, but Andy knows that it’s all going to come to an end soon. Joe is whining and squirming on top of him, mumbling that he wants more, more, more, and Andy’s not exactly far from the edge, either. If Joe would just move his wrist a certain way, Andy thinks that-

Andy’s embarrassed that he cums so quickly after Joe starts to really make a real effort, but it’s okay, because Joe isn’t far behind him. Joe whimpers in the sweetest way while he cums, and Andy just holds Joe until he feels his body relax in his arms. They catch their breath together, every exhale fogging in the stillness of the van. Joe sits up first, grabbing up a t-shirt so dirty that not even Pete will dare to wear it anymore. He cleans the both of them up with that, wiping off Andy’s fingers and stomach gently before he fusses with his own. Andy watches, studying Joe, taking him in. Sometimes he forgets the years that lie between them, but it’s times like these- times when Joe’s fumbling and blushing after they fool around- that make Andy remember just how green Joe really is. It makes his fucking chest ache.

Joe tosses the dirty shirt away, reaching for his own now. Andy does the same, dressing himself again quickly before laying down on the cold floor of the van, tugging on Joe’s hand. “Lay with me,” he says softly, rubbing at the back of Joe’s fingers with his thumb. Joe smiles a little and blindly searches for a blanket, draping it across he and Andy once he manages to get his hands on one.

“You’re amazing, you know?” Andy murmurs to Joe, petting his hair as they lie there together. Andy’s still pretty cold, even with the blanket, but he can feel the warmth of Joe’s body pressed against him.

“Thanks,” Joe mumbles, blushing and smiling stupidly. Andy kisses his forehead, overwhelmed with the urge to hug Joe for the rest of his life.

“You make me feel so happy,” Andy tells him, touching Joe’s face gently. “You make me feel good. You don’t have to be nervous when we’re together.”

Joe ducks his head at that, seemingly embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he says, talking into Andy’s chest.

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry.” Andy rubs Joe’s back in slow, soothing patterns, happy with the way Joe relaxes against him. “I only meant that you shouldn’t feel like you have to impress me. You’re incredible, and you’re enough for me just as you are.”

Joe doesn’t say anything to that, just cuddles closer and buries his face in Andy’s neck like all he wants is to be closer, closer, closer. Andy holds him tight, kissing the top of his head and shielding Joe from the biting air all around them as much as he can, given the circumstances. They falls asleep like that, curled together in the back of the van under a flimsy blanket in the middle of Nowhere, U.S.A, freezing their asses off, and for some reason, even though it’s a pretty shitty situation, Andy finds himself more content than he’s ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
